Computer systems are currently in wide use. Many computer systems are quite large, and have a large number of pages, forms, or other display surfaces.
For instance, some such computer systems include business systems. Business systems can include, for example, enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems, customer relations management (CRM) systems, line-of-business (LOB) systems, among others. These types of systems can have thousands of different forms, each of which have many different controls.
Many of these kinds of computer systems also have dialog displays. The dialogs are often hard coded relative to the parent page being displayed. They are often optimized for rendering on one particular type of client device. Therefore, users of other client devices do not have the same rich experience with respect to the dialog displays.
In addition, such computer systems may have a relatively large number of pre-defined dialogs that can be used by a developer in developing the system for a particular customer. However, because the dialogs are hard coded, the pre-defined dialogs cannot be modified without a great deal of coding. This is a cumbersome process, and it can be error prone.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.